Treinta minutos
by Naitsa
Summary: Debería estar furioso, retorciéndose de asco, pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que podía percibir era el calor. Mucho calor. Ardía. (Durante el sexto libro)


**Disclaimer: **_todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío. _

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw._

_**Summary: **_Debería estar furioso, retorciéndose de asco, pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que podía percibir era el calor. Mucho calor. Ardía. (Durante el sexto libro)

**Treinta minutos.**

_Tarde, tarde, tarde._

Draco llegaba tarde y la culpa la tenía _el rey-de-las-basuras-Weasley, _para variar. Lo haría pagar por ese puñetazo, lenta y dolorosamente, pero no ahora.

Tenía que darse prisa.

—¡Joder! —masculló al entrar como una tromba en los baños prohibidos del segundo piso y golpearse el hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

En un par de horas estaría lleno de cardenales. Maravilloso.

Agudizó el oído.

El lento goteo de un grifo averiado le dio la bienvenida; ni rastro de los quejidos lastimeros de Myrtle la llorona. Bien, ese día no tenía tiempo para monsergas.

Se palpó los bolsillos con desesperada vehemencia, en busca de la botellita alargada en la que guardaba lo necesario para la transfiguración y se quedó helado al recordar que durante la pelea con la comadreja había terminado por arrancarse la capa para tener más capacidad de movimiento.

La capa donde había guardado el material.

Mierda.

¡Malditos Weasley y maldita toda su prole de pobretones!

¿Por qué tenía que salirle todo tan mal?

Primero la discusión con Snape, después ese puñetazo demoledor y ahora esto.

Se dejó caer contra la húmeda pared del cubículo, sintiéndose hundido y profundamente agotado. El tiempo estaba en su contra, el colegio estaba en su contra, el mundo entero, maldita sea, estaba su contra.

No podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran deambular por los pasillos cuando se suponía que tenía que estar adelantando las tareas escolares atrasadas y tampoco podía posponer más el _trabajito_ que se le había encomendado.

No veía solución alguna.

A no ser…

¡No!

No, no, no. No podía hacer algo así…

¿O sí?

Bajó la mirada, asqueado con sus propios derroteros mentales y antes de poder recobrar la cordura lo vio: un grueso cabello pelirrojo colgando precariamente de la arrugada camisa blanca del uniforme.

Sintió nauseas.

¿Convertirse en el pobretón?

Se ponía enfermo sólo con pensarlo.

Claro que, tratándose de salvar su propio pellejo…

¡No!

¿No?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a incorporarse.

La comadreja le había advertido que después del entrenamiento lo buscaría para ajustar cuentas. Eso quería decir que estaría en los terrenos del castillo al menos otra hora, tiempo más que suficiente para él. Si alguien lo sorprendía podría decir que había olvidado la escoba en el dormitorio. Eso haría que lo dejaran en paz.

Era perfecto.

Asqueroso, sí, pero perfecto.

Arrugando la nariz, recogió la reluciente fibra y se agachó para sacar un diminuto vial de su calcetín. Desenroscó el tapón, tragó saliva y dejó caer la repugnante muestra de humanidad. El cambio fue inmediato y espantoso: la sustancia marrón barrosa humeó y silbó antes de adquirir un vivo naranja brillante, llamativo y vulgar.

—¡Puaj! —se quejó al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la nariz con dos dedos y cerraba los ojos.

_Todo sea por la causa,_ se dijo antes de vaciar el contenido de un sorbo.

El calor lo recorrió de arriba abajo, derritiéndole los huesos y estirándole la piel. Jadeó dejándose llevar por la angustiosa espiral y cuando salió de ella, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, se sintió aturdido.

La ropa se le había quedado un pelín ajustada, pero no lo suficiente como para resultar incómoda. Las similitudes físicas que compartía con uno de sus peores enemigos no lo hicieron sentir mejor, así que se consoló con la forma en que los zapatos le apretaban dolorosamente en torno a los dedos de los pies.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Tenía que darse prisa, _otra vez._

Crabbe y Goyle lo estaban esperando en el séptimo piso y no podía confiar en que, una vez pasada la hora de encuentro, mantuvieran la calma y no lo dejaran tirado. Eran tan imprevisibles como el propio Weasley y tenían la mitad de cerebro.

Avanzó a trompicones hacia la salida, estiró la mano y antes de poder sujetar el desteñido pomo tuvo que saltar hacia atrás en un enredo de piernas y brazos descoordinados.

La puerta se había abierto de par en par y por ella entró, nada más y nada menos, que la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —exigió despavorido. La voz del pobretón emergió de entre sus propios labios y a pesar de que de alguna manera lo esperaba, no pudo evitar que el estómago le diera un vuelco y que las manos se le pringaran de sudor frío.

_Qué asco_.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿no crees? —le escupió ella, impasible en su posición. —¿No deberías estar en el campo de _Quidditch_?

Draco tragó saliva. No le gustaba la mirada de la sabelotodo; lo hacía sentir desnudo de una forma extraña, como si hubiera perdido la piel. Y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que se sujetaba las caderas: era bastante obvio que estaba enfadada.

Él sabía cómo comportarse con ella cuando era Draco Malfoy.

¿Ahora? Podía darse con un canto en los dientes si era capaz de salir de allí sin levantar sospechas.

—Si me disculpas, tengo prisa—le espetó fríamente, intentando salirse por la tangente y evitar así más miraditas escrutadoras.

No funcionó.

Granger se movió al mismo tiempo que él, bloqueando la salida con su propio cuerpo.

—Te he hecho una pregunta—exigió. —¿O me vas a decir que tampoco te _acuerdas _de _esa_ respuesta?

Draco frunció el ceño. Las palabras parecían tener un significado oculto y el aura de expectación ansiosa había desaparecido del semblante de ella.

Lo mirada con el mismo odio que si hubiera tenido su apariencia normal.

Luchando consigo mismo hizo algo que volvió a ponerle el estómago del revés: lanzó una mirada asustada por encima del hombro hacia el espejo astillado que se erguía sobre el lavamanos. Respiró. Era Weasley de arriba abajo: cara alargada y cubierta de desagradables pecas, nariz larguirucha, cabello vulgar, postura de vagabundo.

Entonces ¿_qué diablos estaba…?_

¡Ah, claro!

El drama amoroso de Granger seguía, al parecer, en plena ebullición. Esa era la razón por la que trataba a Weasel con el mismo desprecio que tenía reservado para él.

Sonrió.

—¿Tú qué crees que estaba haciendo? —le susurró muy despacio, saboreando cada sílaba con fruición.

Hermione perdió el color.

—¿Esta…estabas con Lavender?

Asintió con parsimonia, apoyando un hombro contra uno de los muros de mármol, preparado para disfrutar del espectáculo.

A la impura se le subieron los colores y los ojos empezaron a brillarle de una forma rarísima. Bajó la cabeza como un niñita tímida y se escondió entre los largos mechones de cabello enmarañado que le acariciaban el rostro.

Una pequeña lágrima cristalina le acarició la mejilla encarnada.

El buen humor del Slytherin se evaporó de golpe.

¡Había esperado insultos, maldiciones, gritos y una huida desesperada, no lágrimas!

No sabía qué hacer con eso.

¡Y estaba agotándose su tiempo!

Sólo había tomado poción suficiente para media hora de cambio.

—Eh… ¿Grang…Hermione? —carraspeó.

Ella levantó la mirada y se sorbió la nariz.

—No lo decía enserio—le espetó, desesperado por acabar pronto con el _show_ para fenómenos que estaba viviendo. —Era una…broma.

—¿Una broma?

Draco volvió a asentir.

—Una broma…

Se quedó callada, mirándole otra vez de aquella manera tan perturbadora.

Después estalló.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Ronald Weasley! ¿De verdad creías que decirme algo así sería divertido? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

_Joder, _pensó aturdido mientras retrocedía unos pasos y la sabelotodo seguía gritando como una perturbada, _luego dicen que Pansy es rara._

¿Quién cojones entendía a las mujeres?

—¿Al menos algo de lo que me dijiste en la enfermería iba en serio? —le preguntó intensamente una vez hubo terminado con los chillidos, los insultos y las pataletas.

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo y al notar la extraña textura quiso arrancárselas a bocados. Las dejó caer de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios iba a contestar a eso?

No quería despertar su furia otra vez y tampoco tenía tiempo para más llantinas.

—Eh… ¿sí? —respondió al final y Granger suspiró profundamente, como si estuviera absorbiendo sus palabras.

—¿De verdad? —insistió.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación tan surrealista, asentir.

Y ese fue otro error. Otro gravísimo, terrible, error.

Porque Hermione Jane Granger, la rata de biblioteca, el espantapájaros sabihondo, la sangre sucia inmunda, volvió a sorprenderle de una forma en que jamás habría imaginado.

Lo besó.

Así, sin más.

Acercó su rostro, estiró los labios en una mueca carnosa y los unió, en un único y fluido movimiento, con los suyos.

O los de Ron.

_Lo que fuera._

Lo estaba besado. A él. Y eso era asqueroso. ¡Asquerosísimo! Estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

Por muchas razones.

Razones en las que, de pronto, no pudo pensar.

Un pequeño gemido lastimero brotó de la garganta contraída de la Gryffindor. Draco se estremeció al notar la humedad del roce que ella repetía incansable contra su boca.

Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra más.

Volvió a estremecerse.

La mente se le quedó en blanco, perdió la fuerza en las rodillas, dejó de respirar.

La inaudita unión se volvió físicamente insoportable y fue él el que, con la sensación de haberse convertido en un globo ahíto de aire, la rompió empujándola suavemente por los hombros.

—¿Pasa algo? —susurró ella, volviendo a parecer una niñita asustada.

Draco tragó saliva.

Debería estar furioso, retorciéndose de asco, pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que podía sentir era el calor. Mucho calor.

Ardía.

Él, que desde hacía varios meses había sido incapaz de percibir el pulso reconfortante del fuego sobre su piel, ahora se estaba quemando vivo.

—¿Ron? —oyó a lo lejos, encandilado con el movimiento de los labios de Granger al contraerse y expandirse suavemente. —¿Estás bien?

Negó con la cabeza, como en trance, y sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo volvió a acercarse a la boca rojiza de un ser que debería despreciar.

Los unió en un roce mucho más profundo que el anterior, más hambriento, sin tiempo para cuestionamientos ni razones.

La calidez lo llamaba de una forma irresistible. Lo derretía.

Tembló cuando los dedos de Hermione se le enroscaron entre el pelo. Ella avanzaba a tientas, con un dejo de torpeza que revelaba su falta de experiencia; le devolvía el beso de una forma que le impedía pensar en nada más, con una dulzura exquisita y algo más. Algo muchísimo más potente sobre lo que no quería especular.

Captó el olor fresco de su piel y gimió guturalmente, recrudeciendo el contacto entre ellos.

Ella olía a moras, a hierba fresca, a verano.

Y lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Ron? —volvió a escuchar, ésta vez contra su boca.

—Si—devolvió, ronco e inflamado, sin dejar de besarla.

—¿Ron? —insistió, obligándole a cerrar los ojos con fuerza en un intento por resistirse a la realidad que se les echaba encima.

_Un poco más, sólo un poco más…_

—¡Ron! —chilló Granger, con una extraña nota de pánico en la voz.

Draco se enfrió con la misma velocidad que si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

La burbuja estalló y los dejó a ambos empapados con las heladas implicaciones de lo que acababa de pasar.

La sangre sucia ya no lo miraba como antes: la calidez se había evaporado; había hielo en el iris de sus ojos oscuros.

—Malfoy…—siseó horrorizada, paralizada por una sorpresa tal que debería haber resultado cómica.

Draco levantó las manos poco a poco y se palpó el rostro. No quedaba ni rastro de Weasel allí y ella era tan consciente de eso como él.

La miró.

Ella lo miró a él.

Entonces salió despavorida del baño, sin darle tiempo a decir o hacer nada, dejándolo solo y con la terrible sospecha de que esa media hora había cambiado por completo el rumbo de su destino.


End file.
